


Hot Chocolate

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Derek, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Hot Chocolate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't really like working as a barista but there's one customer that makes the experience more bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Derek still to this day does not understand how his sisters managed to rope him into opening a coffee shop with them. Derek has never been very good at social interactions and working as a cashier/barista involved a lot of social interaction. The wintertime only increased the number of people Derek had to put up with during one of his shifts and the orders seemed to get even more outrageous than normal. Could anyone really tell the difference between three pumps of caramel and four? Derek was pretty sure they couldn’t, but three young women and one man had yelled at him today alone because he put in three instead of four.

Needless to say Derek was kind of a grump after about two hours of work and it only got worse as the day wore on. His sisters constantly pestered him to not be such a Grinch but that always made him even grumpier than he was before. It’s not that Derek hated the holidays, it’s that Derek hated people who yelled at him for five minutes straight for something as ridiculous as coffee. Derek wouldn’t start to feel better until he got home and curled up on his window seat with a book. That was until the mouthy young man in the red hoodie showed up and managed to turn Derek’s world upside down because Derek’s life is cliché like that.

* * *

 

“Scott would you stop worrying? Allison is not going to break up with you! She still looks at you like you’re the answer to the life, the universe, and everything. Which is kind of ridiculous considering the answer is forty-two.”

“Forty-two?”

“How are we even friends? My point is Allison loves you just as much as you love her so you’re worrying over nothing. She’s probably trying to figure out something super sappy to get you for Christmas and needs Lydia’s help to do it.”

“You’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Derek watched as the two brunettes finally made their way to the counter instead of standing right in front of the door. The one that looked like a puppy seemed to be over whatever relationship insecurities he had been having before and was now fully invested in deciding what bake good to purchase from the glass case. His friend looked at the menu for a second then shifted his gaze to the shop window with a curious expression on his face. When the puppy one decided what he wanted, he nudged his friend in the side and moved to the register.

“Can I get a chocolate chip and toffee cookie and a medium decaf coffee?” Derek simply nodded his head and punched in the order. “You can also put whatever he’s having on my tab.”

“You don’t need to do that. Just ignore-”

“Stiles please. I haven’t seen you in two months and the first thing I do is bombard you with my relationship problems. Please.”

“Alright. You can put the eyes away now. I’ll have a large peppermint hot chocolate.”

“That’ll be seven dollars and twenty-five cents.” The puppy one handed the money to Derek then wondered over to the pickup counter.

“Sorry about him. He’s kind of emotional.”

“It’s fine.”

“I bet you have to deal with a lot of this type of stuff. It probably gets frustrating.” The friend-Stiles-shoved some money into the tip jar and winked at Derek. “Have a nice day.”

* * *

 

The next time Derek saw Stiles his cheeks were bright pink and no one came in with him. This time he didn’t spend anytime lingering in the doorway; he walked straight up to the counter with an infectious smile on his face. The morning rush had just come through so both of Derek’s sisters were busy cleaning up the mess they had made while Derek manned the register. This meant both of them were there to witness the small smile Derek gave Stiles.

“Just finishing up the morning rush I see. You’re going to hate me.” Stiles pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and flattened it on the countertop. “Would it be easier if I just gave this to you or should I read it off to you? I know my handwriting is kind of atrocious.”

“Let me see. Your handwriting isn’t that bad. Why do you need this much coffee?” Derek finished ringing up the order then passed the piece of paper to Laura.

“It’s not all for me I swear. I made the mistake of going to visit my dad at work early in the morning and somehow I got strong-armed into getting them all coffee. I should probably go buy them all donuts just to piss them off.

 “Why donuts?”

“My dad’s the sheriff and there’s that whole stigma about law enforcement officers eating donuts.”

“Right.”

“Not funny then? It’s just as well, my dad isn’t supposed to be eating fatty foods. I have him on a strict diet that I know he doesn’t keep while I’m at school.”

“You put your dad on a diet.”

“I’m just a lovely son that way.” Stiles grabbed the two carriers Laura placed on the counter for him with a smile. “Have a fantastic day.”

* * *

 

“Derek hi!” Derek watched with amusement as Stiles practically dragged the Asian girl that was with him to the counter. “I was just telling Kira here that you guys have the most amazing hot chocolate but she doesn’t believe me. Ye of little faith.”

“You’re prone to exaggerating Stiles.”

“Yes, but when have I ever lied to you? I love you too much for that. You know you’re like the little sister I never had but always wanted.”

“Love you too. Now buy me hot chocolate like you promised.”

“I always knew you’d be the bratty sibling. We’ll take two large peppermint hot chocolates.”

“Six dollars and fifty cents.” Derek took the money Stiles handed him then handed him his change and picked up two to-go cups.

“Make sure to draw a smiley face on Kira’s cup. She’ll cry and think you hate her if you don’t.”

“I will not.”

“She’s just saying that so you don’t feel obligated to. She’s really quite sensitive.”

“I am not.”

“You cried at the end of Frozen.”

“So did you!”

“That was supposed to be our secret” Stiles covered Kira’s mouth with his hand and rolled his eyes at Derek. “Sisters right? Always trying to embarrass you.”

“Right.”

“Well, have a delightful day. It was nice seeing you again.”

“You too Stiles.”

* * *

 

“Has that guy you’re in love with come into the shop today?”

“I’m not in love with him.” Derek glared at his older sister then went back to trying to fix the cappuccino machine.

“Sure you’re not. You only smiled at him.”

“I’m not allowed to smile at people?”

“You normally seem to be incapable of it. What’s so different about him?”

“There’s nothing different about him. I hardly know him.”

“And yet you’re completely head over heels for the guy.” Cora smirked at Derek as she popped over the counter just because she knew it would piss Derek off. “Do you even know his name?”

“Stiles.”

“His name is Stiles? That’s… Something. I bet you know his order too.”

“Shut up.”

“You totally do! Please tell me it’s not something super obnoxious.”

“I don’t think it’s really obnoxious but I’m not the one who has to make it.” Derek nearly dropped the piece of machine in his hand at the sound of Stiles’s voice. “How are you doing today Cora?”

“Pretty good. How’s Isaac doing?”

“He’s fine. He spends all day cuddling with puppies and mewling at kittens. It’s like fluffy nirvana. He loves it. Won’t shut up about it.”

“That’s nice.”

Stiles sighed and slumped backwards dramatically on the counter so he was now looking at Cora upside down. “You know he misses you too. All he does is go on and on about how ‘Cora would love this scarf’ or ‘Cora would have said this.’ It’s nauseating.”

“We both decided it would be better if we stopped seeing each other while he’s away at college. Long distance relationships never work.”

“See the only problem with that logical is that you two are still ass over elbows for each other and it obviously doesn’t matter how much distance is between the two of you. Just think about. You two are both miserable without the other.”

“I’m not miserable.” Cora firmly crossed her arms over her chest and sent a glare at Stiles that Derek thought she only reserved for him. “I’m perfectly happy. I don’t need to be in a relationship to be happy.”

“Of course you don’t. You’re an independent woman. But you should know there’s nothing wrong with wanting the person you love to be by your side, especially during the holidays.”

“I don’t love him.”

Stiles smiled and handed over the money for the drink Laura passed over to him. “Sure you don’t. Isaac gets off at six-thirty. Not that you care.”

Stiles swept out of the shop with a flourish, leaving behind a stunned Cora. She stared at the door in silence for several minutes then looked down at the counter thoughtfully. Laura patted her sister soothingly on the back then sent a smirk at Derek.

“Wait… You know Stiles?”

Cora and Laura looked at each other then started to laugh at Derek. “Duh. Pretty much everyone in Beacon Hills knows Stiles. You just spend too much being anti-social.”

“I am not that anti-social.”

“Whatever you say Der-bear.”

* * *

 

“Hey there stranger. Did you miss me?” Stiles was standing in front of Derek with a dark blue beanie on his head and a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses. “Hi.”

“You already said hey.”

“I know.”

“Um… hi then. I guess?”

“Uh huh.”

“Were you going to order something or…”

“Yeah, yeah. Right that’s what I was going to do. Just my usual then.” Derek was just about to put Stiles’s order in when his hands slammed down on the counter. “No you know what no! I didn’t come here to order a drink. Well I was planning on ordering a drink because it would be rude not to, but first I was going to say something to you. I have been coming in here for the past few weeks for several reasons. One of which is because you guys have fantastic hot chocolate but the main one… The main reason I’ve been coming in so much is because I like you. Your sisters talk about you all the time-sure most of it is embarrassing-but still!”

“You like me?”

“Well yeah.” Stiles scratched the back of his neck nervously. “You’re kind of adorable and I know you’re an in the closet nerd and you think it’s ridiculous that people yell at you because you put in three pumps of caramel instead of four. So the reason I came in today was to ask you out. On a date.”

“A date?”

“Yes. I was thinking we could go out to dinner. Maybe see a movie. You know the stereotypical first date?”

“I-yes. I’d love to.”

“Awesome. That’s awesome.”

“Yeah it is. Did you still want the hot chocolate?”

“Please, like you really have to ask. Peppermint hot chocolate me.”


End file.
